


Invisible Enemy

by tiifalockhart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: Prompto's insecurities have been getting the best of him lately. It's quite hard to watch. Unsure of how to cheer him up, you do it in the best way you know how.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Invisible Enemy

Prompto could brave anything…

After building up enough confidence to do so, of course. He could fight off giant snake women in the deepest caves in all of Duscae, and only feel a bit of anxiety after the fight. His adrenaline would be pumping to the max and he’d actually look forward to the next battle. He’d been frozen, burned, petrified, and even turned into a frog, and yet he still was able to put on this magnificent brave front. 

…That is until the enemy he’s fighting is himself. 

The greatest curse to him was his insecurities. He hated them so much. His intrusive thoughts would pop into his mind and ruin his joyous mood. They sucked away so much of his life… It was almost devastating. No one knew why Prompto would randomly go silent during conversations in the car, or why he would sometimes distance himself in camp. It was saddening, watching the light leave his eyes sometimes. 

It wasn’t the same when he was fighting an invisible enemy. He’d do anything to distract himself. He’d play random games on his phone, maybe go out and practice shooting, sometimes he would even offer to go exploring at night to take his mind away from the berating verbal abuse his mind gave him. 

He’d think about the insecurities he’s carried with him since he was a child. Was his weight okay? Did he look okay? Maybe the others were friends with him out of pity. Was he really funny or were the guys just laughing to make him feel better? Maybe he should go on a jog in the morning. These constant thoughts plagued his mind and caused him to unendingly doubt himself until he was swallowed up by his insecure and depressed nature. He wished he could fix it within a snap, he wished that he could just make them go away, but he couldn’t. 

When the two of you first met, you seemed so… Confident. He watched the way you walked without a qualm in the world, how you smiled brightly and laughed happily and took everything with a grain of salt. You seemed to love life… It was admirable. Prompto wanted to be like that desperately, to be happy and carefree, but he was sad and cared too much. 

As the two of you got closer, he tried to follow your lead but it never worked. Eventually, his thoughts would come back just as he began to feel better. It was a sick circle of doubt. 

You began to notice it when he became distant and quiet, how he would stare out the window of the car silently or how he’d laugh hollowly. You would grow concerned and ask him about it, but ultimately receive no answer from him. Usually, he’d brush it off, typically saying something along the lines of “Sorry, I’m just tired” or “Sorry, I didn’t realize.” You understood how hard it was to talk about feelings, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be okay with those answers. 

It wasn’t until after the two of you began to date that he began to open up more about his insecurities. It would be random occurrences when he’d mention it. Sometimes it was at dinner, sometimes it was when the two of you were about to sleep, sometimes it was just out of the blue when you both were watching TV. He began to speak his mind more, which you appreciated greatly. It seemed to be healthy for him as well. 

That is until he completely broke down one day.

You’d never seen anything like it before, it was like he was a completely different person. He was so on edge and upset about seemingly nothing and refused to talk about it. He tried desperately to bottle it up and swallow it, anything so that he would stop his mind from racing. 

That night, you found him in your bed, curled up and crying. It was such a pitiful sight. You couldn’t find the right words to comfort him, you weren’t quite sure what was causing him so much pain. So, to attempt to comfort him, you simply laid next to him and hugged him. 

“Wanna talk about it?” You asked after several minutes passed. Prompto let out a shaky sigh as he slowly shook his head. 

“No… I don’t want to bother you with my issues.” He muttered, his voice rough. You gave him a sympathetic look before moving closer to him. After planting a very gentle kiss on his cheek, you cleaned away his tears with your hands. 

You sat up and carefully pulled him closer, holding him in your arms. “You won’t be bothering me. Tell me about it.” You whispered comfortingly, gently rubbing his arms and shoulders. 

He sighed and nodded somewhat reluctantly. “Sometimes… I feel like I’m not good enough, you know?” He murmured, tilting his head back to look up at you. “Like… I don’t look as good, I don’t fight as well, my personality isn’t that good. It scares me… Because sometimes I don’t know if those thoughts are true or not.”

You frowned at his confession, smiling weakly and leaning down. You placed a kiss on his most prominent freckle on his forehead. “I think you’re perfect.” You whispered, pressing another kiss on another freckle. “I also think you’re the funniest person I’ve ever met.” You reassured, pressing another kiss to another freckle. “You don’t have to be sad, because you’re more magnificent than you think.” You whispered, beginning to press more kisses to his freckles. Your lips traveled from his face and down to his sun-kissed shoulders. You massaged his shoulders afterward, a small smile gracing your lips. 

He relaxed under your touch, his eyes slowly falling shut. “You think so?” He whispered, a little too dazed to respond properly. You let out a soft laugh as you nodded.

“I know so.” You answered, running your fingers through his hair. “I think you’re lovely.” You continued, shrugging lightly.

“Even for who I was?” He asked, a shaky breath leaving his lips. You raised a brow in confusion. Was he referring to his teenage years..? You sighed softly and shifted so that you were hugging him around his waist from the side. 

“Your past defines who you are… But that doesn’t necessarily involve looks.” You murmured, looking up at him. “Experiences make up who you are, looks inevitably don’t matter, especially after the change you went through.”

“But… How do I know that it doesn’t?” He responded, shaking his head and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. You looked up at him, a glint of concern evident in your eyes. 

“Well… Because when we met, I knew nothing about your past until you showed me.” You pointed out logically, shrugging. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of the stretch marks left on his stomach, causing him to shudder. “Have you heard Noctis, Ignis, or Gladiolus mention it? What about Cindy or Iris?” 

He hesitated and nodded slowly. “No… They’ve never said anything about it.” Prompto replied, his brows furrowing. 

“That’s right, because no one is worried about it… They’re more worried about being your friend and taking care of you and making you happy. They don’t care what you looked like, they just want to make sure you’re okay.” You explained as you trailed kisses along his stretch marks. He nodded hesitantly as if he silently understood. 

“Can we cuddle?” He asked randomly, which caused you to smile. 

“Only if I get to be the big spoon.” You answered, moving up and wrapping your arms around him from behind. He sighed in relief, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into your touch. 

“Thank you…” He sighed, before eventually drifting off to sleep. You admired his peaceful expression and simply held him. Hopefully, this would have an impact on him… You hoped that he would be feeling better by the time you two woke up.

The next morning, you woke up to find yourself alone. A confused look formed on your features as you stared at the pillow in your arms. Quietly, you stood and wandered around the house in search of Prompto, until you came upon the kitchen. You raised a brow in confusion as you entered, noticing how Prompto was bent over the oven. “Prompto?” You called out, a confused look on your features.

“Oh-” He tried standing up, but ended up hitting his head on the counter. “Ow… Good morning.” He greeted, pulling out a pan of biscuits. “I decided to make breakfast. I feel really good after last night, you know? I was going to bring it to you in bed, but you ended up waking up. But it’s alright, we can just eat it here. Oh, what kind of jam do you like?” He rambled on, turning to take off the oven mitts and grab plates for the two of you. The confusion never left your features as you took a seat, watching him curiously. 

“How… How did you make that? I thought you were awful at cooking.” You began, eyeing the tray of biscuits. “And… I don’t have a preference of jam… Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him. 

He grinned and laughed, placing some biscuits on your plate and handing it to you, before taking a seat next to you. “I feel a lot better after last night. You helped a lot, you know? Hey, we should go see Noct today!” He explained, spreading jam on the biscuit in his hand before eating it. He seemed to be much more energetic today… Scatterbrained as well. 

“Oh… Sure, we can. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” You responded, smiling at his eagerness and beginning to eat. Maybe things were going to be okay for him after all. 

After your meal, the two of you got dressed and headed out, meeting up with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. They seemed to notice the change of attitude for Prompto as well, which made you feel slightly relieved. He was energetic and talkative, and even brought out his camera often, which you missed in the past few weeks. It seems that he’s returned to normal. You were thankful for it.


End file.
